The present invention is a rotatable tree stand that has multiple embodiments one of which includes a pulley system and handle to manipulate the tree stand platform in a 180° of rotation. Another embodiment includes electric motors to perform the 180° movement of the tree stand. It also includes switches to control the rotational movement and leveling in a front to back and side to side direction.
The applicant is unaware of any prior art.